Alicia
by alicejeanne17
Summary: Et si Viktor avait eu une deuxième fille, plus jeune que Sonja et dotée d'un don qui lui permettait une existence loin des ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia.

**Prologue.**

Et si Viktor avait eu une deuxième fille, plus jeune que Sonja et dotée d'un don qui lui permettait une existance loin des ténèbres. Que pourrait-elle penser de ce monde mis à feu et à sang par les vampires et les lycans? Point de vue d'Alicia sur les évènements depuis sa naissance, au Moyen-Age, à nos jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1. Un nouvel être.**

Sonja observe avec attention le petit être gigotant que son père vient de lui fourrer dans les bras. Aujourd'hui, aux aurores, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se reposer dans sa chambre, elle avait été alertée par des hurlements en provenance de la chambre de ses parents. Elle avait couru jusque là et s'était faite mettre à la porte par Viktor qui lui avait refourgué dans la foulée sa petite soeur nouvellement née: Alicia.

La jeune femme réfléchit, la petite avait cessé de pleurer dès qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, comme si elle avait senti d'instinct que Sonja était quelqu'un à qui on devait le respect.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa mère, trop préoccupée elle même par sa relation secrète avec Lucian. Maintenant, elle voit bien la réalité de la situation, sa mère a commis une folie, elle ne survivra pas à son accouchement. Alicia remue pour tirer sa grande soeur de ses pensées et scrute d'un air interrogateur les yeux bleus de Sonja.

Cette dernière observe avec admiration les deux émeraudes que sont les yeux de sa soeur. Cette couleur est aussi surprenante qu'improbable, et Sonja se demande comment une telle chose est possible, lorsque Viktor ouvre la porte de la chambre, le visage éteint, il passe devant elles sans les voir et disparaît dans la pénombre permanente de la demeure. Ceci confirme les craintes de la vampire, Alicia ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour d'une mère.

L'enfant fixe toujours la jeune femme, et à la vue des larmes sur le visage de celle-ci, se met à pleurer. Sonja est quelque peu desappointée, comme si cette toute petite fille pouvait comprendre la gravité de la situation. Elle berce doucement Alicia et la fillette se calme, cligne des yeux, et s'endort dans ses bras. Sonja continue son observation, tout en regagnant sa chambre: l'enfant à le teint clair, commun à tous les membres de sa race, et les mêmes cheveux ébène que sa soeur, son visage est d'une beauté à couper le souffle et d'une finesse irréelle. Elle se rend vite compte qu'elle est totalement tombée sous le charme de ce bébé angélique.

Elle soupire en entrant dans ses quartiers, elle est vraiment ailleurs en ce moment, elle n'est plus la Sonja sanguinaire d'antan, se faire charmer par une petite vampire de moins d'une heure, qui venait de commettre son premier meurtre dans l'innocence la plus totale, c'est totalement absurde!

Alicia bouge de nouveau, collée contre la poitrine de sa soeur qui vient de prendre place sur son lit, "elle rêve", se dit Sonja. Cette dernière soupire et s'allonge tout en continuant d'observer la fillette qui repose à présent sur un oreiller.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire de toi?" se dit Sonja pour elle-même avant de s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2. Formation.**

"Esquive! Droite! Gauche! Esquive! Garde le rythme! Regarde ton adversaire, pas tes pieds! Esquive! Encore!".

Alicia tente avec plus ou moins de difficulté de réaliser chaque action que Sonja lui intime de faire. Viktor était venu voir cette dernière dès le coucher du soleil afin de lui demander de prendre la formation de sa jeune soeur en main, et ce immédiatement. Alicia venait de prendre neuf ans la veille et le vampire trouve que c'est le bon age pour commencer à se rendre utile. Donc depuis maintenant six bonnes heures, la fillette soulève et essaye de manier une des épées de son aînée, tout en luttant contre la fatigue qui petit à petit s'empare d'elle. Ses bras lui font mal, l'arme de Sonja est beaucoup trop lourde et longue pour elle, et la chaleur des nuits de juillet n'arrange rien.

Lucian les observe discrètement depuis le début de la leçon et ne peut que constater que la fillette a du cran et de l'endurance, en effet, même Sonja commence à laisser paraître des signes de fatigue.

Enfin, Alicia, baisse sa garde et demande à sa soeur:

_ " So' ?

_ Oui, Alicia, je t'écoute.

_ So' , on peut arrêter maintenant? Je suis fatiguée... et toi aussi...

_ Je ne sais pas. Père nous observe toujours?

_ Non, il est rentré il y a dix minutes en hurlant sur un de ses conseillers, le pauvre, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ".

Sonja ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, d'une part car le pauvre conseiller de son paternel va passer le pire moment de son existence, et que d'autre part, sa jeune soeur, en se battant, avait réussi à se rendre compte de son environnement.

_ " Dans ce cas, je pense que l'on peut faire une pause. " Lance-t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle a à peine dit ces mots que Alicia lâche son arme et se laisse tomber par terre, au milieu de la cour en poussant un soupir de contentement. Un léger rire se fait entendre, suivi d'un pouffement, Lucian tente tant bien que mal à cacher son hilarité. Il faut dire que l'imitation de l'étoile de mer sur son rocher de Alicia est plutôt réussie. Sonja se tourne vers lui après avoir vérifié une demi-douzaine de fois que personne ne les regarde. Il est d'accord avec elle sur le fait que sa soeur a quelque chose de spécial, bien qu'ils ignorent tous deux ce que c'est. La première fois qu'il a vu Alicia, Lucian est resté subjugué devant la beauté de l'enfant et la pureté qui se dégage d'elle, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans ceux émeraude de la petite. Plus tard, il avait dit à Sonja qu'il avait aperçu la forêt dans les yeux de sa soeur, il s'était senti touché au plus profond de lui par ce regard innocent, et s'était trouvé d'une étrange manière apaisé de tout tourment. Ils avaient de même noté que les lycans ne s'approchaient jamais vraiment très près d'elle, comme s'ils voyaient en elle quelque créature divine. Et autre chose importante: Alicia n'a aucunement peur d'eux, et au contraire, semble les comprendre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sonja se rapproche de Lucian, perdue dans ses pensés et légèrement sonnée par la fatigue, ce dernier l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule afin qu'elle ne tombe pas en buttant sur son établi. Alicia les rejoint tout sourire en portant fièrement à bout de bras les deux épées qui ont servi pour l'entraînement. Lucian les réceptionne et les pose dans la pile de celles qu'il a à affûter.

_ " Dit moi, Forgeron, tu ne pourrais pas fabriquer une arme qui soit adaptée à la carrure de ma soeur? Lui demande Sonja.

_ Je pense que ça doit être possible, pour quand la faut-elle?

_ Demain?

_ Demain, ce sera fait. Autre chose peut-être? " Demande Lucian, en se disant que Alicia ne va pas tarder à choir de nouveau sur le sol.

Sonja soupire et acquiesce, le lycan se penche et attrape délicatement la fillette pour la poser sur son plan de travail, il regarde à droite puis à gauche et tend la main à Sonja pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Les deux adultes s'éloignent pour discuter, laissant Alicia.

La petite fille est fatiguée, mais une chose la motive: plus elle apprendra vite, et plus vite elle partira hors du château avec sa soeur, cette dernière le lui a promis. Alicia descend de son perchoir et fouine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper. Cela a toujours étonné sa soeur que la fillette ne sache pas rester en place deux minutes sans trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains, elle est, de son point de vue, infatigable. Enfin, là visiblement, avec l'escrime, elle tient le bon bout!

L'enfant continue son inspection du " lieu de travail " de Lucian, lorsqu'elle remarque que sa soeur et lui ont disparu, elle ne s'en affole pas, ils vont revenir d'ici peu, enfin bon, de son avis, ils s'isolent un peu trop pour de simples conversations. Un peu partout, les vampires rentrent les lycans dans les cellules du château, la cour devient subitement déserte, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, déjà un petit point orangé troue le ciel noir.

Elle finit par se dire au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il est peut-être temps de rentrer. Elle fait le tour de la petite " boutique " et butte sur quelque chose, le quelque chose en question est semble-t-il une trappe. Alicia se glisse à l'intérieur en replaçant soigneusement le couvercle à sa place d'origine. Elle se dirige dans la pénombre avant d'apercevoir une légère lumière, elle sort du souterrain et se retrouve sur une sorte d'esplanade. L'instinct la pousse à rester discrète, et elle se cache derrière un rocher, devant elle, une scène qui ne l'étonne qu'à moitié se déroule.

Sonja et Lucian discutent de toute évidence, mais avec une proximité physique inconnue jusque là par Alicia.

_ " Lucian, tu ne comprends pas... Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire les capacités d'Alicia! Cela m'effraie, tu te rends compte, la vitesse à laquelle elle comprend les choses? Et, tu penses franchement que ça me rassure, quand tu me dis qu'à ce rythme, elle pourra bientôt sillonner comme moi les terres de mon père afin de surveiller les activités des loups?! Tu sais bien pourtant que ce n'est pas ce genre de vie que je lui souhaite! Alicia serait incapable de tuer le moindre lycan ou loup-garou! Pire, il est même possible qu'elle leur fasse la conversation!

_ Sonja, calme toi donc! Pour l'instant, sa sécurité est garantie! Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive?

_ Mon père, je doute franchement qu'il serait aussi enjoué que toi s'il venait à apprendre que sa fille de neuf ans à peine, sait calmer une bande de lycans enragés par la seule force de sa pensé! Car elle sait le faire! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun contrôle là-dessus! Je te le dit, cela cache autre chose, un autre talent, beaucoup plus important, un talent qui l'élèverait au-dessus de nous tous!

_ Hum, tu me disais l'autre jour qu'elle voulait ouvrir les rideaux pour voir le soleil?

_ Oui, et je l'en ai empêché, ce qui est plutôt logique! Où veux-tu en venir?

_ Les rochers ont des oreilles semble-t-il. Alicia, sort de là! " Ordonne Lucian, légèrement tendu.

Sonja sursaute, elle n'a pas pensé une seule minute que sa soeur puisse les suivre. Une brève analyse de la situation lui fait comprendre que la fillette n'est pas dupe sur la nature de sa relation avec Lucian, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'ils sont à moitié nus et assez étroitement enlacés. La guerrière ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à la vue du regard moqueur et à la fois approbateur de sa petite espionne de soeur.

_ " T'inquiète So', je ne dirai rien à personne! Précise Alicia avant que sa soeur n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Ouais, il y a plutôt intérêt... soupire Lucian. On a de la chance que ce ne soit que ta soeur Sonja! Hum, que fais-tu là au fait, Alicia?

_ Le soleil se lève. Répond tout simplement la fillette.

_ Parfait, au poil! On va pouvoir vérifier mon hypothèse! Lance gaiement Lucian.

_ Je te vois venir, c'est hors de question! Le risque est bien trop grand! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille! Elle n'aura pas, en cas de problème, les bons réflexes!

_ Hum... je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être à l'intéressée de donner son avis, non? " Dit le lycan à la vampire, en défiant son regard meurtrier.

Ils se tournent tous deux vers Alicia qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation. La fillette les fixe, et demande timidement:

_ " Lucian, tu peux remettre ton pantalon?"

Sonja éclate d'un rire nerveux pendant que le lycan observe d'un air désabusé la petite vampire dont les joues sont rouge tomate. Il s'exécute et regarde de nouveau la soeur de celle qu'il aime.

_ " C'est mieux?

_ Oui, merci... C'est quoi ton expérience? " Demande t'elle avec la même timidité que précédemment.

Lucian lance un regard triomphant à Sonja, qui a rejoint entre temps sa jeune soeur tout en se rhabillant. Elle lui précise que ce n'est pas une obligation, mais une idée totalement saugrenue sortie droit du cerveau de son amant. Alicia opine, et observe Lucian de ses grands yeux verts. Ce dernier est sous un rayon de soleil et tend une main invitante à la petite fille. Elle le rejoint vivement, abandonnant Sonja au spectacle qui s'exécute sous ses yeux ébahis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Dons.**

Non seulement le soleil n'indispose pas un temps soit peu Alicia, mais en plus sa peau semble réagir avec lui d'une manière peu commune : les rayons semblent comme ricocher sur la fillette, comme si son corps absorbe justement cette lumière, pourtant fatale aux vampires.

Alicia se tient au côté de Lucian toujours le sourire aux lèvres pendant que les deux adultes se regardent avec une certaine perplexité. Alicia observe sa main avec étonnement et s'amuse à la faire bouger dans la lumière, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un l'encourage à sortir en plein jour, même Sonja qui la laisse généralement faire ce dont elle a envie ne lui a jamais donné cette autorisation. Cette dernière s'est reculée dans le souterrain afin d'éviter les rayons de l'astre du jour. Alicia observe toujours sa main, cette fois c'est comme si un léger halo lumineux l'entoure, elle se concentre et la lumière de son corps disparaît subitement, elle recommence, elle réapparaît. « Chouette ! » se dit-elle, « je vais pouvoir lire dans le noir si je m'entraîne. » Puis vient le doute « au fait, pourquoi je fais ça et pas Lucian ou So' ? C'est normale pour un vampire se genre de réaction à la lumière ? On m'a toujours dit que le soleil était dangereux... ». Elle se tourne vers Lucian à qui elle tient toujours la main :

_ « Lucian, qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi ça fait cela ? Et pourquoi Sonja ne peut pas faire pareil ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, vraiment rien, c'est encore plus impressionnant que ce que j'avais imaginé... Qu'en penses-tu Sonja ?

_ Je ne sais que penser justement... Murmure-t-elle, de la pénombre.

_ Je ne suis pas normale ? J'ai un problème, c'est ça ? Questionne Alicia, plutôt alarmée par l'attitude des deux amants.

_ Certes, la situation est quelque peu inhabituelle, mais... Commence Lucian.

_ Mais quoi ? Demande la fillette qui commence à désenchanter.

_ Il ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un problème. Finit Sonja. Il pense que cette capacité de résistance au soleil est ta porte de sortie. Attends je vais t'expliquer : imagine un peu, le soleil ne te fais rien, tu peux donc sortir en plein jour sans que personne ne se doute de ce que tu es, tu peux te mêler aux humains, tu pourrais partir que personne parmi les nôtres ne pourrait te poursuivre. De plus, ne le nie pas, tu communiques avec les lycans, tu imagines un peu les possibilités ? Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais être très forte, vraiment très forte et insaisissable ! Ce don que tu as pourrait bien un jour te sauver la vie...

_ Mais je ne contrôle rien ! S'excite l'enfant au bord des larmes. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais !

_ Oui, c'est vrai, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen... Se dit la vampire en reculant de plus en plus pour ne pas brûler.

_ Je pense avoir une idée, mais pas sur que ça te plaise Sonja... Murmure le lycan.

_ Dit toujours, nous n'avons guère le choix. Il faut absolument que cela reste entre nous, il ne faut en aucun cas que Père le sache, il se servirait d'Alicia comme d'un vulgaire pion, comme d'un objet de pouvoir. Et imagine la réaction du conseil, elle deviendrait à leurs yeux un monstre, une bête de foire, une aberration de la nature, peu-t-être même que sa vie serait compromise, non, il ne faut pas...

_ C'est quoi ta deuxième idée Lucian ? » Demande brusquement la fillette.

Les deux adultes regardent la jeune fille de Viktor avec terreur.

_ « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » S'enquit Alicia.

Elle comprend très vite le problème, son corps est devenu étincelant, pareil à une étoile, la petite fille panique, puis se rend compte justement que ce phénomène est du cette peur qu'elle ressent depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se calme avec difficulté et la lumière disparaît. Assez vite elle se remarque en elle un changement, elle ressent l'énergie accumulée, il faut qu'elle sorte. De manière automatique elle tend la main en avant et se concentre dessus, une légère lueur apparaît puis une masse de lumière commence à se former. Alicia redouble de concentration et l'énergie se diffuse autour d'elle sous les regards médusés de Lucian et Sonja. Un grand calme les envahit tous les trois et au loin un loup hurle.

Les deux adultes sursautent en même temps que la fillette.

_ « Comment as-tu fait cela ? S'exclame Lucian.

_ Je ne sais pas... je l'ai juste voulu. Bredouille Alicia.

_ C'est purement incroyable. Murmure Sonja. Je l'ai entendu, j'ai entendu ses pensées, j'ai entendu les pensées de ma petite sœur ! Et celles de Lucian, c'est incroyable...

_ Oui, c'est incroyable, et je ne l'explique pas. Dit le jeune homme. Ce qui vient de se produire est tout bonnement étrange... » Il s'arrête.

Un mouvement en bas du promontoire attire soudain l'attention de Lucian : un frémissement dans les arbres le préoccupe, un puis deux, puis dix, puis vingt loups apparaissent. Leurs yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange, comme s'ils étaient envoûtés.

_ « Que ce passe-t-il ? Que vois-tu Lucian ? Demande Sonja inquiète.

_ Quelque chose de très intéressant. Alicia ?

_ …

_ Alicia ?

_ Je... c'est moi qui ai fait cela... Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal, tu peux te détendre So'.

_ Alicia... Murmure le lycan. Demande leur de s'en aller, ils risquent d'attirer l'attention.

_ Ils... ils sont curieux, et... malheureux. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu les tues So' ? Pourquoi tuons-nous nos frères ? Pourquoi, ils ne peuvent pas se retransformer en humains ?

_ Alicia, tu es sure que ça va ? Questionne Lucian qui voit que Sonja aimerait bien faire quelque chose pour sa sœur, mais ne le peut pas.

_ …

_ Alicia ! Il secoue doucement la fillette. Alicia, dit leur de partir ».

Il la prend dans ses bras, la petite fille résiste puis se laisse faire, elle respire un peu et chasse l'étrange sensation qui s'est emparée d'elle, un mélange de tristesse, de peur, d'amour, de joie, de peine, comme si son esprit était en eux.

Les loups s'éloignent, repartent au delà des arbres, Alicia se serre contre le lycan et enfouit son visage dans son torse. Elle sanglote, elle a honte de cette démonstration de sentiments, son père a raison, elle est faible, beaucoup plus que Sonja.

_ « Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit So'...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassure-t-elle de loin.

_ Tu vois Sonja, je pense que mon idée de toute à l'heure est vraiment la bonne. Soupire Lucian, en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène d'Alicia. Je pense qu'il va être nécessaire que vous sortiez Alexander Corvinius de sa cachette.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, mais, Lucian, il n'acceptera jamais d'aider les filles de Vicktor.

_ Je pense que si, Alicia, il l'écoutera, il sera fasciné par ses capacités, il écoutera car elle est unique, et que c'est une enfant. Sonja, je pense même qu'il pourrait être une protection supplémentaire pour elle.

_ Corvinius, c'est bien le premier immortel, c'est ça ? Demande la petite vampire d'une voix aussi petite qu'elle, toujours collée à Lucian.

_ Oui. Répond ce dernier. Au fait, le soleil est déjà bien haut, vous devriez rentrer... »

...

_ « Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

_ Je te crois, je te crois Alicia. Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Une porte s'ouvre.

_« C'est trop tard pour cela, je pense. Dit Vicktor. Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ? Le soleil est levé depuis une bonne heure il me semble.

_ Pendant l'entraînement, j'ai fait tomber le collier de Sonja dans une bouche des souterrains, donc on a passé longtemps à le chercher, et comme je me suis un peu perdue, et bien, elle a dû me chercher aussi ... Explique Alicia.

_ Sonja c'est vrai ?

_ Oui père, c'est la vérité.

_ Et bien, tu es bien gauche Alicia ! J'espère pour toi, pour ta survie, que tu deviendras bien plus adroite, ta sœur ne sera pas toujours là pour te servir de nourrice ! Au lit, immédiatement, demain, tu passeras la moitié de ton temps à étudier avec Tanis et l'autre à t'entrainer, je viendrai constater les progrès, s'il y en a bien sur. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigne.

_ Je suis peut-être gauche, comme il dit, mais au moins, moi je vois quand une gamine de neuf ans me racontes des mensonges... Marmonne la fillette.

_ Merci Alicia. Je peux savoir qui t'a appris à mentir avec autant d'aisance ? Demande Sonja, un léger sourire au lèvres.

_ Oh, je trouve que Lucian et toi êtes de très bons professeurs ! Dit elle en riant tout bas, en passant la porte de la chambre.

_ Hum, on est bien d'accord, tout ça reste entre nous ?

_ Tu me prends pour une idiote, ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie qu'il tue Lucian, le vieux ! Vous êtes les deux seuls adultes à ne pas me rabaisser à longueur de journée et à me traiter autrement que comme une gamine !

_ C'est vrai. Tu sais que je t'adore ! C'est vrai Alicia, si tu n'était pas là, l'éternité me paraîtrait bien monotone ! Je ne peux pas sortir dehors comme toi mais ça ne fait rien, Lucian et toi êtes mes rayons de soleil quotidiens ! Cette nuit, quand tu auras fini tes leçons, on ira trouver Corvinius, j'ai ma petite idée sur le lieu. On partira environ deux jours, je connais un endroit où passer la journée. Pour '' le vieux '' comme tu l'appelles, je trouverai une excuse. »

Sonja s'arrête et observe sa sœur endormie contre elle, un sourire attendris aux lèvres.

_ « Fait de beaux rêves, petite charmeuse de loups ! ».

Elle dépose un baiser sur son front, avant d'elle aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Rêves et Clairvoyance.**

Sonja n'avait eu aucune difficulté à convaincre son père d'aller faire un tour avec sa sœur, il en avait même profité pour lui demander de passer apporter une somme d'argent conséquente à un artisan dont le talent lui aurait été bien utile autrefois.

« _ Alicia ralentit ! Tu vas beaucoup trop vite ! C'est une forêt voyons ! Il y a des arbres ! Hurle Sonja à l'adresse de sa jeune sœur loin devant, parmi les arbres touffus.

_ Yahou ! C'est trop bien ! Je suis dehors ! Dépêche toi So' ! Donne Alicia pour toute réponse.

_ Non, mais tu es vraiment inconsciente, ma parole ! Gronde Sonja en arrivant près d'elle. On a du te le dire au moins mille fois depuis que tu es née ! Cette forêt est infestée de loup-garous ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, évite de les inviter vocalement à se joindre à nous !

_ Tu ne penses pas que s'ils avaient eu envie de venir, ils seraient déjà là ? Réplique la fillette.

_ Peu-t-être bien, oui, cependant je n'ai pas envie de faire de mauvaises rencontres et surtout pas avec toi ! D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'avec tout le boucan que tu fais il n'y en ait pas un ou deux qui soient venus voir.

_ Oh, mais, ne t'en fait pas, ils sont bien là !

_ Quoi ? Pardon ? Tu peux répéter là ? S'étrangle la vampire.

_ Bah, oui, il y en a, tu ne les vois pas ? Questionne la petite vampire les yeux pétillants.

_ Alicia, c'est pas drôle, arrête de me faire marcher !

_ Non, bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Lucian m'a certifié qu'aucun loup ne viendrait nous faire perdre notre temps ! Lance la brunette. »

Sonja réfléchit, Lucian a dit cela à Alicia sans savoir si c'était vrai ou faux, sûrement pour la rassurer, pense-t-elle. Quoique, peu-t-être qu'il avait la certitude que le don de la petite fonctionnerait comme répulsif, ou en tout cas, que les loups resteraient à distance respectable d'elle. Elle est plutôt frustrée, Lucian semble mieux comprendre la situation qu'elle et ça la préoccupe... « Au moins, se dit-elle, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour comprendre mon extraordinaire petite sœur et garder le secret de ses dons, surtout devant Vicktor ou un autre membre du conseil... ».

_ « Pourquoi t'arriverait-il quelque chose ? Demande Alicia d'une mine perplexe.

_ Quoi ? Mais qui t'a dit ça Alicia ? Répond la guerrière, choquée.

_ Tu... tu ne l'as pas dit ? Mais je l'ai entendu pourtant... Bredouille l'enfant.

_ Tu l'as entendu... bon, du calme Sonja, ma vieille ressaisit toi, ta petite sœur vient juste une nouvelle fois de créer un lien permettant d'unir les pensés de deux individus. Du calme, c'est tout à fait normal.

_ Euh, So' ? Ça va?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Vivement qu'on trouve Corvinius...

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne contrôle vraiment rien...

_ C'est pas grave Alicia, c'est pas grave. Et pour répondre à ta question, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets, je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le jure, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Et tu peux toujours compter sur Lucian, si un jour je ne suis pas là.

_ Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup en ce moment. C'est à cause de moi ?

_ Je te mentirais si je disais que non. Oui, je suis inquiète, d'une part parce que tu évolues et grandis trop vite à mon goût et d'autre par car Père et la grande majorité des vampires se méfie de toi et pause des questions. Tu es très intelligente Alicia, tu apprends plus vite, tu comprends plus vite, tu as besoin de te nourrir moins souvent que les autres, tu es légèrement plus forte, plus habile dans le contrôle de ton côté vampirique plus que n'importe qui. Ils ont peur, peur qu'un jour tu sois plus forte qu'eux, peur qu'un jour tu les renverses. Peur que tu prennes le parti des lycans aussi, car tu t'apitoies sur leur sort d'esclave, peur d'un soulèvement. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, c'est absurde bien sur, mais il y a eu des problèmes. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais certains clans ont du mal à '' tenir '' leurs lycans, il y a des murmures, comme quoi, il y aurait une autre personne comme Lucian, un '' vrai '' lycan, un enfant et qu'il chercherait quelqu'un. On l'a entendu, à ce qu'il paraît, on l'a entendu dire ton prénom, il te cherche selon certains dires. C'est totalement stupide bien sur, mais le conseil est très méfiant, et cet enfant bien mystérieux...

_ Sonja... Je... tu sais... cette autre personne comme Lucian, je l'ai déjà vue...

_ Quoi ? Où donc ?

_ Dans un rêve... Et ce dont je me souviens le plus ce sont ses yeux, ils avaient, la couleur de l'argent, Sonja, ils étaient d'un argent pur, du même argent pourtant fatal à leur espèce...

_ Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

_ Parce que c'est juste un rêve So', pas la réalité.

_ Tu vois, je me méfie un peu de tes rêves, ils sont souvent bien trop réels à mon goût. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

_ Une sorte de crypte, un endroit sombre où hurle quelqu'un, un loup... Il ne peut bouger, il est fou... Il y a aussi une jeune fille, dans une ferme, elle a peur, elle tremble, des cris, du... du sang par terre, elle pleure, la mort... il s'est passé quelque chose, avant. Une salle, dans la lumière...

_ Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

_ Parce que dans la suite de mon rêve, tu... tu es morte So'. Tu es dans la lumière, mais tu ne peux pas sortir, tu... tu brûles. »

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de la fillette.

_ « C'est un rêve Alicia, ça... ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre sur la jeune fille et le petit garçon ? La questionne la jeune femme en passant sa main dans le dos de sa sœur.

_ La jeune fille, à un moment, elle est avec Vicktor et... c'est bizarre, elle lui est fidèle d'une certaine manière, elle l'observe comme si il était son sauveur ou autre chose, ce n'est pas elle que je vois le plus. C'est plutôt Manuel...

_ Manuel ? Qui est Manuel ? C'est le nom du garçon ? S'exclame Sonja.

_ Oui, murmure Alicia piteusement.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Pour ne pas que Lucian ou toi me trouviez bizarre...

_ Euh, pour ça, c'est déjà fait, je pense qu'on est blindé dans le genre bizarreries.

_ En fait, je vois au travers de lui, enfin, ce qu'il veut bien me montrer. Je l'ai toujours ressenti, c'est comme s'il était une part de moi. Je l'entends et il m'entend, on se ressent, et... il me cherche parce que moi, je ne peux le chercher. Il... il est comme moi, étrange, il m'a montré un vieux monsieur mais qui en même temps paraissait être intemporel, je crois que c'est le Corvinius que tu cherches.

_ Et tu es sure de là où il se trouve ?

_ Il sera là où on voudra qu'il soit. C'est ce que Manuel m'a dit. Ne dit rien à personne sur lui ! Il se ferait traquer, ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il est différent.

_ Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu réellement ?

_ Non, jamais.

_ Que te montre-t-il ?

_ La liberté. Dehors, le monde, le soleil qui ricoche sur les pierres au bord d'une rivière, ce que je ne vois pas en somme. Tu sais, je pense que nous sommes aussi esclaves que les lycans, la logique voudrait même qu'ils aient le dessus, l'argent les tuent, on en trouve pas partout de l'argent. Alors que les vampires c'est le soleil, le soleil, Tanis me l'a montré dans un livre de botanique, le soleil fait pousser les plantes, le soleil permet la vie en somme, c'est nous, les pires aberrations, non ? De plus, leurs chaînes à eux sont peu-t-être visibles, mais cependant les nôtres nous entravent tout autant : on ne peut pas penser ce qu'on veut ni même l'exprimer, nous croulons sous les règles, nous ne pouvons nous mouvoir à notre guise, nous ne voyons rien du vrai monde tellement nous sommes confinés dans le notre. Notre prison est dorée, la leur est d'argent, mais So', ça reste une prison.

_ Tu as vraiment le don de mettre en relief la vérité Alicia, tu es d'une innocence improbable dans ce monde de haine. Et tu as la clairvoyance, mais je t'en pris, n'ait jamais de tel propos face au conseil ou face à père ou face à n'importe quel vampire, ils en ont massacré pour beaucoup moins que ça. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, tache de le rester le plus longtemps possible, car croit moi, le monde adulte n'a rien d'enviable. Tu vois pourquoi je suis inquiète pour toi, il faut absolument que ces paroles restent entre nous. Dit, moi, il a quel age ce Manuel ?

_ Comme moi je crois. Pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça, comme ça. Tu le ressens donc ?

_ Oui, je sais quand il est triste, quand il est heureux, et je vois ce qu'il me montre. J'aimerai bien le voir, je ne connais personne de mon age.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, vous vous mettriez en danger l'un l'autre.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, mais, je sens qu'il faut que je le vois, et je sens que je vais le voir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_ Hum, d'accord, tu sais, les rêves sont parfois porteurs de sens, si tu veux on en reparlera tout à l'heure, je dois avouer que ce Manuel m'intrigue. Mais pour l'instant il nous reste une bonne route avant l'abri pour la journée, donc dès qu'on sort du bois, il va falloir accélérer un peu !

_ Oui, chef ! Merci So', merci d'être là pour moi, merci de m'aimer pour ce que je suis.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour cela, je suis ta sœur, c'est normal que je te soutienne quoiqu'il arrive et que je t'aime.

_ Peu-t-être, mais Vicktor est mon père, et pourtant, il sait à peine que j'existe...

_ Je sais, c'est compliqué tu sais, je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, mais, ta naissance a été plutôt compliquée et il n'a jamais accepter le fait que tu ne sois pas exactement comme il l'aurait souhaité. Enfin, en tout cas, moi je t'aime comme ça ! Et Lucian aussi, il t'adore !

_ Oui c'est vrai. Merci, si vous n'étiez pas là, je me demande ce que je serai. »

Sur ce, les deux sœurs talonnent leurs montures et partent au galop au travers de la plaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : un jour pour rêver.**

Après une longue nuit de chevauchée, les deux sœurs arrivent au refuge alors que le soleil menace de pointer le bout de ses rayons.

Alicia est épuisée, elle n'a pas l'habitude de chevaucher aussi longtemps sans pause, et l'excitation premièrement ressentie fait de plus en plus de place à la fatigue, elle traîne un peu, sachant son aînée loin de l'astre mortel pour ceux de son espèce. La fillette est heureuse, heureuse d'être là, avec Sonja, la seule personne à lui avoir vraiment appris ce qu'est l'amour et la plupart des sentiments humains, celle qui lui a tout appris, celle qui lui est indispensable.

Elle a ressentit tout le long du trajet, l'étrange mélancolie qui règne parmi les loups, pourtant restés, comme l'intuition de Lucian le présageait, à une distance respectable des deux voyageuses.

La petite vampire, sentant la fatigue s'emparer d'elle de manière exponentielle, rejoint rapidement sa sœur dans les profondeurs de la terre, où se trouve l'une des nombreuses cachettes des vampires.

« _ J'en connaît une qui va bien dormir ! Fait Sonja en apercevant sa sœur descendant à tâtons.

_ Sûrement. Répond Alicia. Mais j'aimerai tellement passer ma journée dehors... Et non sous terre, maintenant que j'ai vu le soleil une fois, je n'ai envie que de le revoir encore et de sentir ses rayons me réchauffer.

_ Si Lucian était là pour garder un œil sur toi, j'aurai volontiers accepté ta demande, mais il n'est pas là, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te laisser toute seule dehors, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Le monde n'est pas le même le jour, il est plus vivant parait-t-il.

_ Et j'ai tellement envie de vivre... Une vraie vie, Sonja, pas une où je ne peux penser de moi-même, une vraie où je serai libre... Soupire la fillette.

_ Je te le promets, Alicia, un jour, tu auras la vie à laquelle tu aspires, la vie que tu mérites. Une vie à la lumière. » Dit doucement l'aînée en serrant tendrement sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

…...

Sonja se réveille en sursaut, son rêve était vraiment éprouvant, encore le même, sur sa petite sœur, celle-ci court, court pour échapper à quelque chose qui la terrifie, ou peut-être quelqu'un... Elle a peur, la personne lui veut vraiment du mal.

« C'est idiot. Pense-t-elle, personne au château ne ferait de mal à une fillette ».

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarque que la fillette en question ne dort plus à côté d'elle. La jeune femme se lève d'un bon, et court jusqu'à la sortie de la cachette, elle a de la chance, le soleil se couche et le temps est très couvert. Elle aperçoit assez vite la petite vampire, cependant, elle n'est pas seule, un jeune garçon se tient en face d'elle, ils se toisent.

…...

Alicia s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant Sonja, elle était sortie et était tombée sur la personne qui partage ses pensées depuis sa naissance : Manuel.

Aucun des deux n'a encore prononcé de mot, ils s'observent et leurs yeux parlent d'eux même, ceux émeraude de la vampire dans ceux argent du lycan.

La fillette a l'impression que ses pieds vont quitter le sol, elle se sent juste bien à ce moment précis, avec l'irrésistible envie de courir, courir très loin avec ce garçon qui lui ressemble.

Manuel, lui tend la main, une main plutôt invitante, sans trop réfléchir, elle la saisie, non, sans un regard préalable vers sa grande sœur qu'elle aperçoit dans la pénombre. Au moment où sa main entre en contact avec celle du garçonnet, un frisson parcourt tout son corps, et elle voit, elle revoit tout ce qu'il a pu lui montrer depuis sa naissance, et lui aussi voit, ils communiquent, et il paraît à Alicia, qu'ils se sont toujours connus. Elle lui montre sa sœur, Lucian, son père qui la déteste car elle n'est pas comme il le souhaite, elle lui montre son désir d'aventure, de voyage, de liberté, de lumière. De son côté, Manuel lui montre, sa vie, la forêt dans laquelle il court pieds nus, la verdure, la chaleur, son grand-père qui essaye tant bien que mal de la comprendre, mais qui est tellement préoccupé par ses propres fils, qu'il ne sait comment s'y prendre.

La fillette sursaute quand il lui montre son grand-père, elle le regarde assez étonnée, il hausse les épaules. « Mène nous à lui s'il-te-plaît. » demande-t-elle par ce lien si unique qu'ils partagent.

« Puis-je faire confiance à ta sœur ? »

« Oui » Elle lui montre Sonja et Lucian comme elle les a vu deux nuits auparavant.

« Parfait, je vais pouvoir dire à mon grand-père qu'il se trompe sur le compte des filles de Vicktor. »

Manuel lâche la main d'Alicia et se tourne vers Sonja :

_ « Je vais vous mener auprès de celui que vous cherchez, mais la route est encore longue, je pense que vous auriez du dire à votre père que votre voyage serait un peu plus long, Dame Sonja.

_ Qui es-tu exactement ? Manuel, qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu Alexander Corvinius ?

_ Vous le saurez en temps utile, sachez juste que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider votre sœur et vous même.

_ Soit, mène nous donc à lui ».

Le jeune garçon sourit puis les invite à le suivre. Les deux sœurs emballent rapidement leurs affaires et se remettent en selle. Manuel, mute, mais non pas en lycan, mais en un loup, une loup argenté, un loup magnifique, majestueux. « je peux aussi adopter une forme de ce que vous appelez des lycans, Dame, mais je préfère celle-ci », lui répond mentalement le garçon.

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter, puis se fait la réflexion que ce voyage ne va pas être de tout repos avec ces deux enfants extraordinaires. Devant elle Alicia est aux anges, elle semble si heureuse, Sonja ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, qui que soit Manuel, avec lui, sa sœur est radieuse. « Le retour au château va être dur. » pense-t-elle.

…...

Alicia a de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, elle rit. Elle n'aurais jamais cru que Sonja lui laisserai passer la journée dehors, mais Manuel connaît le coin comme sa poche et elle lui fait confiance. En même temps, il faudrait être vraiment très méfiant pour douter de la bonne fois du garçon, il met facilement en confiance avec ses grands sourires francs et il est capable à une dizaine d'années seulement de converser sur tout et n'importe quoi. La petite vampire ne s'est jamais sentie si heureuse, non seulement elle passe la journée dehors sous un soleil radieux, mais en plus il y a quelqu'un avec elle pour jouer et discuter.

Les affaires trempées, après une vive bataille d'eau au bord de la rivière des deux enfants, sèchent tranquillement sur une basse branche d'un séquoia. Ils sont tous les deux dans le cours d'eau à continuer de s'arroser.

« Heureusement que personne ne passe par là, pense Alicia, parce que étant donné le bruit que nous faisons, nous pourrions être facilement repérés ». Elle a à peine le temps de rabattre ses boucles noires en arrière que Manuel lance une nouvelle offensive aquatique. Il cours vers son amie et lui saute dessus, les deux compères tombent rapidement et se laissent porter par le courant sur une vingtaine de mètres. Malgré la chaleur, la petite vampire commence à claquer des dents, le garçon rit puis la hisse avec aisance sur la berge. Ils se laissent sécher en profitant du soleil encore bien haut dans le ciel.

« _ J'aimerai que cette journée soit le seul et unique jour de l'éternité . Murmure Alicia.

_ J'en conclue que tu ne dois vraiment pas t'amuser souvent au château ! Dit Manuel.

_ Non, en effet, les journ... je veux dire les nuits, se ressemblent toutes, enfin, maintenant, Sonja m'entraîne en plus donc je m'ennuie un peu moins. Répond la fillette d'un ton las.

_ Tu sais, je n'ai pas le droit de faire grand chose non plus, mon grand-père ne tient pas à se faire remarquer, au vu de ce qui s'est passé avec mon père et mon oncle. Mon oncle est au château, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais on ne les voit guère lui et dame Amélia, Vicktor les a réveillés il y a quelques temps mais ce temps ils l'ont passé tous les trois dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards. J'ai une question, sur... sur ton père. Bredouille la petite vampire.

_ Je t'en pris, pose la. Ça ne me gène pas.

_ Comment est-ce possible que tu sois le fils de William Corvinius ? Il a été arrêté pendant l'enfance de ma sœur, or, tu as mon age...

_ Hum, je doute que l'on vous dises tout au château.

_ Comment cela ? Demande Alicia.

_ Ils s'y sont pris en plus d'une fois pour l'enfermer, en fait, ils ne l'ont sous contrôle que depuis seulement une dizaine d'années...

_ Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

_ Non, jamais, mais je n'en souffre pas, il ignore mon existence, c'est tant mieux, j'ai du mal à supporter d'être le fils d'un monstre. J'ai peur d'en devenir un, moi aussi, un jour. Mon grand-père aussi a peur de cela, je le vois en lui, même s'il ne m'en a jamais touché un mot.

_ Je suis désolée...

_ Ne le soit pas. Je m'en porte bien, ne t'en fait pas.

_ Je... je suis certaine que toi, tu ne seras jamais un monstre ! C'est impossible !

_ Tu es gentille, tu es lumineuse, tu n'as aucun rapport avec le monde dans lequel tu vis. Tu mérites mieux.

_ Tu parles comme So'...

_ Certes, mais elle a raison là dessus, Alicia, tu es différente.

_ Toi aussi, tu es différent. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à vivre caché.

_ Pourtant nous vivons tout deux dans ce monde souterrain et froid, nous qui pourtant rêvons de clarté. ».

Sur ces mots, les deux enfants se regardent, il est vrai, songe Alicia, que ce mode de vie qu'on lui impose ne lui correspond pas. Mais a-t-on le choix ? Sonja, lui dit toujours, qu'un choix est toujours possible, cependant pour la fillette il est quasi-inexistant, tout comme pour Manuel, elle devra obéir aux ordres de son père sans poser de questions, elle devra commettre des meurtres et réussir à ne pas avoir de cas de conscience, en somme, son avenir est tout tracé. Le garçon, lui, devra toute sa vie se cacher pour échapper à l'esclavage, s'il est attrapé, pour lui, la vie ne sera que servitude. « Où est donc le choix là dedans ? » se demande-t-elle.

« Tu peux très bien choisir de ne pas obéir à ton ''père''. »

« Et être tuée ? Causer du tord à ma sœur ? Hors de question ! ».

« Pourtant, tu n'es pas heureuse... ».

« Certes, mais je suis patiente, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose un jour prochain, les loups grondent de colère contre les vampires, c'est un équilibre très fragile que ce monde. ».

Manuel observe Alicia, et ils échangent un sourire, la fillette se blottit contre le jeune garçon et ils restent juste là, à profiter de cette unique journée de calme qui leur est accordée.

…...

Le soleil se couche, rendant multicolores les reflets dus aux pierres du cour d'eau.

Les deux enfants ont renfilé leurs habits, redevenus secs.

Ils se préparent à rejoindre Sonja, quand un éclat au fond de l'eau attire l'attention de Manuel. Le lycan se penche et saisit l'objet émetteur, il s'agit d'une petite pierre plate de forme ovoïde et de couleur verte, le garçon la nettoie et remarque alors l'étrange symbole formé dans la pierre, par transparence, de l'air ou autre chose présent au moment de la création du minéral s'est trouvé enfermé dans celui-ci dessinant un huit couché. Manuel prend une autre pierre très pointue et travaille un petit trou dans sa trouvaille, il détache la petite chaîne argentée qu'il porte autour du coup et enfile la pierre comme une perle.

« _ Tiens !, dit-il en la tendant le tout à Alicia. Connais-tu ce symbole ?

_ Oui, répond la fillette, c'est celui de l'infini, cette chaîne t'appartient, je ne peux pas accepter...

_ Si ! C'est un cadeau, et cette chaîne elle t'ira beaucoup mieux, en plus la pierre est de la couleur de tes yeux ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est Sonja qui te l'a offert.

_ Je... merci.

_ Tu vois, ça, moi, j'appelle ça un signe ! Le signe que tu auras l'éternité pour être libre de tes choix. ».

La fillette observe le collier, si ça pouvait être vrai, un signe... Elle le glisse autour de son coup, il y trouve parfaitement sa place, comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Les deux enfants lient leurs mains et convergent vers l'endroit où les attend une grande sœur plutôt inquiète.


End file.
